


Learning You

by kataurah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataurah/pseuds/kataurah
Summary: The first time is so intense it's almost too much...Nine drabbles for the nine days Marcus and Abby spent together in Polis. Set between 4x01 and 4x02.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Learning You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of a fic I'd previously taken down and an attempt to challenge myself with a restricted word limit.

**I**

  
The first time is so intense it's almost too much. Marcus' hands shake as he touches her, and Abby burns with the slightest brush of his fingers, his mouth. He whispers her name reverently, maps out her body achingly slowly.

She swells with pleasure and with love, Marcus' touch at her core, his lips at her breast, lighting up nerve-endings.

He is beautiful in his vulnerability. She strokes him (hot, hard, perfect in her hand); revels in his quiet sighs. Abby takes him deep inside and it feels more right than anything that has happened since they fell to Earth.

  
**II**

  
She awakes to him trailing kisses down her body and sighs his name, legs falling open so he can settle between them.

He parts her folds with his tongue and she cries out, hips rising, eager for more. Long, hard licks; rapid flicks against her clit; the prickle of his beard against her swollen, sensitive flesh... He memorises every reaction he draws from her.

His hair is thick and silky as she twines it between her fingers.

Marcus' hum of enjoyment tips her over the edge, the vibrations turning into waves of pleasure that crash over her. Her body sings.

**III**

  
Growing familiarity makes them comfortable together, lets them laugh as they make love. Makes them playful and bold.

Abby finds those hidden places that make Marcus shiver and moan. The feel of his skin against hers, his solid body between her thighs, the weight of his cock hardening in her hand, how he fills her when he thrusts home... The ways they fit together is intimate knowledge that belongs to them alone.

No one but Abby gets to know how Marcus Kane looks and sounds when he comes. Hers is the only name to fall from his lips in adoration.

**IV**

  
Entering their room, returning from an audience with the King, Abby pushes him back against the door and kisses him fiercely. He responds enthusiastically until she sinks to her knees, then his eyes widen, gasping her name; desire and uncertainty at war in his voice.

She shushes away his doubts, and he chokes out a groan when she sets to learning the taste and texture of him; breathes in his scent: musky and male.

He swells against her tongue, incredibly, delightfully sensitive.

She reduces him to a quivering mess, feeling powerful and privileged that she can make him lose control.

  
**V**

  
Nightmares haunt them. But when Abby gasps into wakefulness in the dead of night, tears on her cheeks, unable to blink away the image of Marcus nailed to that cross, he is right there next to her, usually having woken too in some subconscious reaction to her distress. He draws her close into the warmth of his body, surrounds her, whispers comfort and reassurance, lets her cradle his hands in hers and press gentle kisses to his bandaged wrists.

He dreams of a shot echoing through the bloodied streets of Polis, and Abby curls herself around him as he cries.

**VI**

  
They never had baths on the Ark, limited to only brief showers with rationed water, fluctuating temperatures.

Abby has never known the pleasure of reclining against her lover, hot water making her feel cleansed and boneless with relaxation, until now.

Her hair is twisted into a high messy knot, thin tendrils escaping and curling in the steam, and Marcus presses open-mouthed kisses to her neck, tasting moisture and sweat; the brush of his beard makes her shiver.

Abby trails her fingers lightly along his arms and watches goosebumps rise in their wake.

Lazy and content, they cherish this precious time.

**VII**

  
When the last of his reserve falls away, he is insatiable for her. But he's always so careful; Abby can feel the barely contained restraint in his powerful body, the strength in his muscles when she clutches at his arms, his shoulders.

He loves it when she takes control, watching in wonder as she rides him with abandon; she longs for him to unleash himself.

Then, one night, she whispers, "Fuck me," in his ear, bites the lobe, and Marcus snaps. He takes her hard against the wall, driving into her, and they both come so hard they see stars.

**VIII**

She wakes as the dawn light filters through the windows, wrapped up in furs and Marcus, badly wishing she didn't have to move. But duty calls.

However, when she tries to extricate herself, strong arms encircle her again.

"Nope," He grumbles, sleepily.

  
Further half-hearted attempts to leave cease completely when he buries his mouth between her thighs. He knows exactly what she likes by now, brings her swiftly to a glorious orgasm, then Abby's reaching for him, guiding him inside, and their bodies fall into their familiar rhythm until they're both soaring together and gasping.

"You are a terrible influence."

  
**IX**

  
They don't know how long it will be before they're together again, bringing an edge of desperation to every caress.

Marcus kisses her like she's the only thing keeping him tethered to the Earth, and when she sinks slowly onto him, savouring every inch, he sits up to hold her closer.

Eyes locked, they rise and fall together, drinking each other in. Abby cradles his face, trying to memorise by both sight and touch.

There's an agonising ache in her chest, love and pleasure and pain overflowing. They fall over the edge together and Abby tastes salt on his lips.


End file.
